La Obsesión de Anna
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Navidad está cerca y Anna es la más emocionada por ello, aunque después de enterarse que Hans no lo celebrara con ella comienza a preguntarse ¿Qué significa la Navidad ahora que ya no somos niños? Multicrossover: *Hans/Anna* Side: *Elsa/Merida* *Hiccup/Jack* *Eugene/Rapunzel*


_**El actual fic participa en el mini-reto; Navidad, dulce y amarga Navidad. Para el foro Anteiku.**_

 **Aclaraciones** **: RotBTFD. Yaoi y Yuri explícito. Aclaro, no soy fan del Hanna, debido al reto tuve que escribirlo, el resto de las parejas si me gustan.**

 **Inspirado en la canción "Jack's Obsession" de** _ **The Nightmare Before Christmas**_ **.**

 **Disfruten el fic!**

…

Las fiestas de diciembre eran las más esperadas por las hermanas Arendelle.

Se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Elsa, pero decidieron celebrarlo junto con la Navidad, la cual este año sería más que especial para ellas, porque también celebrarían el primer año de noviazgo de Elsa y Merida, una amiga de la infancia de ambas.

Pero no era todo, igual estaban emocionadas porque su prima Rapunzel y su esposo, las visitarían por primera vez en años.

También recibirían la visita de un pariente lejano, Jack Frost, a quien tenían tiempo sin ver.

Miles de recuerdos inundaron la mente de ambas, las fiestas de su niñez cuando convivían todos, tenían guerras de bolas de nieve y abrían regalos en la mañana. Todo era mágico.

Anna era la más emocionada por aquello, así que era de esperarse que se ofreciera a organizar por si sola la fiesta de Navidad.

"¿Segura de que puedes con todo, Anna?" le cuestiono Elsa, pues sabía muy bien que su hermana era un tanto… exagerada. No había pasado ni una hora desde que se enteraron de aquello y ya estaban ambas en el ático buscando adornos.

"Si tu pudiste hacerme una fiesta tan grande yo puedo hacer una navidad gigantesca" respondió la menor "Y aparte lo hiciste estando enferma"

"Ten en cuenta que Kristoff me ayudo"

"Por cierto ¿El vendrá también?"

"No, salió de viaje junto con Sven para ver la aurora boreal" respondió Elsa majando varias cajas de un estante "Solo hombre y reno"

"¿Dejan subir renos a los aviones?"

Elsa solo levanto los hombros. Siguieron moviendo cajas y sacando todo lo que creyeron necesitar hasta que dieron con los adornos, los cuales para su mala o buena suerte estaban gastados y llenos de polillas.

"Supongo que tendremos que comprar nuevos" suspiro Elsa haciendo a un lado la caja.

"Yo los comprare, ya que soy la organizadora y la que tiene mejor gusto"

"¿Dijiste que tengo mal gusto?" Elsa fue ignorada olímpicamente por Anna, quien no tardo ni cinco minutos que bajar del ático, tomar su bolsa y salir a toda velocidad de la casa llevándose el auto "Si, déjame… al cabo que ni quería ir"

Ϡ

Hans Westerguard no era ningún amargado. Si bien el invierno no le agradaba, digo ¿A quién le gusta tener que quitar la nieve de su entrada todos los días? O peor aún ¿A quién diablos le gusta aguantar ese maldito frio infernal?

Pero como todo _príncipe_ , debía satisfacer a su _princesa_ , su Anna, la misma chica que le torció la nariz después de su primer baile pero no le guardaba rencor. Hans tuvo que aguantar su disgusto y salir de su casa para encontrarse con ella en el centro comercial.

No le molestaba del todo, podía pasar tiempo con Anna al menos. Busco un lugar donde estacionarse y después espero en la entrada a que su novia apareciera.

"Hans, gracias por venir" no lo dejo hablar, sin avisar siquiera lo empujo dentro de la tienda.

Y así fue como pasaron más de dos horas yendo de establecimiento en establecimiento llenos de brillo y luces de colores que casi los cegaron.

Anna compro una modesta cantidad de cajas llenas de esferas, luces, guirnaldas y adornos brillantes. Sin duda alguna ella tenía un gran espíritu navideño. Lastimosamente para Hans, él tuvo que cargar la mayoría de las cajas hasta el auto de su novia.

"Esta fiesta de Navidad será estupenda, seguro la adoraras, estoy emocionada porque nos reunamos todos" exclamaba la chica llena de energía.

"Anna"

"Camino aquí planee todo, entre todos haremos la cena, colgaremos nuestras medias en la chimenea, brindaremos, daremos regalos…"

"Anna" Hans comenzaba a marearse por tanto parloteo y por más que quisiese hablar ella se lo impedía.

"…Aunque no sé cómo sentarlos, claro que Elsa y tu estarán separados para evitar algún desastre y tal vez…"

"¡Anna, escúchame!" pudo por fin llamar su atención "Enserio lo lamento pero… no pienso pasar navidad con ustedes"

"Oh entiendo, seguro tenías planes con tu familia y esas cosas ¿Verdad?"

"De hecho… no la celebrare"

Aquella declaración la consterno "¿Por qué?"

"No tiene sentido para mí, sé su significado religioso pero quitando eso pienso que solo es un día para dar presentes a personas que no te importaron la mayor parte del año" explico Hans "Somos adultos ahora, ya no podemos seguir creyendo que Santa Claus nos dará regalos al portarnos bien, ya no es lo mismo que cuando éramos niños"

"Vaya, nunca creí que pensaras de esa forma" dijo Anna un poco incomoda.

"No te dejes llevar por lo que dije, pasaras tiempo con tu familia al menos" agrego Hans mientras ayudaba a guardar todo lo comprado en el auto de la chica.

"No… está bien, tampoco quería forzarte a nada" le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en su auto "Hasta luego"

Ϡ

Anna regreso a casa con muchas cosas en mente, lo que Hans había dicho le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando abrió la cochera de la casa se percató que había otro auto estacionado.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con un enorme pino que llegaba casi hasta el techo, siendo acomodado por Elsa y su novia.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Anna haciéndose notar "¿Cuándo trajeron esto?"

"Bueno, Elsa me llamo diciéndome que la habías abandonado y pues para hacerle compañía le pedí que me acompañara a escoger un árbol" explicó Merida.

"Perdón por eso; el árbol es inmenso, debió costar una fortuna"

"Para nada, prácticamente los estaban regalando" comentó Elsa quitándose unas ramitas de pino del cabello "Los padres de Merida se llevaron uno más grande"

"Sí que será un reto adornarlo ¿No crees?" pronunció Merida.

"Lo adornaremos cuando todos lleguen" dijo Anna "Si me disculpan, estaré en mi cuarto tratando de planear todo"

"Claro"

Escuchando tal aprobación se dirigió a su cuarto, cargando consigo una expresión tan extraña que no daba a entender si era de felicidad o intriga.

"¿Está todo bien, Anna?" preguntó Elsa pero obtuvo como respuesta el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose de golpe, una clara señal de: No molestar.

Ϡ

*Ding Dong*

"Un segundo" Elsa camino hacia la puerta acompañada de Merida. Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que la antes rubia de largo cabello ahora lo tenía corto y castaño "¡Rapunzel!"

La chica abrazo a ambas "Las extrañe mucho, no las veía desde mi boda"

"Y eso fue hace mucho" mencionó Elsa para luego saludar al hombre castaño que acompañaba a su prima "Es un gusto verte también Eugene"

"Igualmente, me moría por volver a ver a la _Reina y la princesa de hielo_ " sonrió el mencionado.

Dejaron su equipaje y se sentaron a tomar chocolate caliente hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar y Elsa se levantó a abrir.

"¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!" otro peliblanco entro en la casa, llenando de nieve el suelo "¡El único y fantástico Jack Frost se hace presente!"

"Cálmate por favor" Un chico castaño y de ojos verdes entro detrás de él "Perdón, no sé si me recuerden, soy Hiccup Haddock, el novio de Jack"

"Me acuerdo te ti, nos presentaron en la graduación de Jack" contestó Elsa "Vaya no recuerdo porque no nos vemos tan seguido…"

"Elsa, que mala eres me robaste a Merida" se quejó Jack aferrándose a la pelirroja quien pataleaba queriendo soltarse.

"¡Quitante de encima, Frost!"

"…Ya me acorde porque"

"Jack malo, aléjate de ella" Hiccup intervino casi con la necesidad de echarle agua a su novio para que se tranquilizara "Lamento eso, Elsa; controlare a este tipo para que no les cause molestias a ti y a Anna"

"Por cierto ¿Dónde está Anna?" pregunto Rapunzel que jugueteaba con las ramas del árbol.

"Pues… no ha querido salir de su cuarto en días" explico Elsa.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron todos, aquella era una actitud impropia de la chica "¿Qué le pasa a Anna?"

"Con nadie quiere estar solo se encerró" respondió Elsa.

Rapunzel y Eugene se pegaron a la puerta de la aludida "En silencio esta"

"¿Qué tal si murió?" dijo Rapunzel alarmada.

¿Qué le pasa a Anna? ¿Qué le pasa a Anna?

Ϡ

Hans se despertó por el molesto sonido de su celular. Se froto los ojos y se fijó en la pantalla del aparato que señalaba que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas y más de 20 mensajes de la misma persona, Elsa.

Le devolvió el mensaje a regañadientes

" _Para: La Reina de las Nieves_

 _¿Qué sucede?"_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata

" _¡Ven a mi casa ahora mismo!"_

No tuvo más opción que levantarse y vestirse abrigado. Abordo su auto, si no llegaba rápido a la casa de su novia seguro el infierno caería a manos de su no tan querida cuñada.

Llego a los pocos minutos siendo recibido por Elsa quien lo miraba queriéndolo asesinar. Aguantándose los escalofríos entro en la casa siendo guiado por la peliblanca hasta la sala, donde también se encontraba Merida con un semblante parecido al de la chica igual que el resto de la familia de su novia, que no sabían casi nada del asunto pero les gustaba estar de espectadores.

"Este… ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?" preguntó nervioso.

"Es Anna, lleva dos días en su cuarto" explicó Merida mientras se frotaba las sienes.

"No sé qué le pasa, pero estoy casi segura de que es tu culpa y serás tú quien lo arregle" agregó Elsa. Sin preguntar si quiera, empujo al chico hasta la puerta de su hermana y se detuvo para tocar la puerta.

"Anna, abre la puerta" exigió la mayor.

"No quiero, vuelve el martes"

Elsa respiro profundo intentando calmarse "Hans vino de visita"

Y casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió "Dile que pase pero no entres tú"

Hizo un ademan aceptando aquello, claro que estaba indignada pero no podía hacer nada. Hans entro y la puerta se volvió a cerrar de golpe.

Para su sorpresa la habitación no era un desastre, hasta eso estaba más ordenada que otras veces, salvo por la pequeña montaña de papeles acumulada a un lado del escritorio, donde Anna se encontraba haciendo notas.

"No esto no saldría bien" exclamó arrugando el papel y lanzándolo con el resto.

"Anna ¿Qué te sucede? Elsa está preocupada por ti" soltó logrando captar la atención de la mencionada.

"Intento organizar una cena para siete personas" respondió seria "Acaban de llegar y solo tengo doce horas para planear que todo sea perfecto"

Hans la tomo de los hombros "No te exijas demasiado, eres buena con esas cosas así que ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"

Anna bajo la mirada "También… bueno, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste, sobre que la navidad ya no tiene sentido"

Hans suspiro "Te dije que no te lo tomaras tan apecho"

"Pero puede que tengas razón, digo todo mundo enloquece con sus compras y bueno cuando creces dejas de creer en Santa… es como si todo perdiera su magia ahora que somos adultos" explico Anna.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Trate de comprender la Navidad pero siempre las respuestas se me iban; me sé los villancicos e historias pero no estoy segura que aprendí" expresó Anna "¡¿Cuál es el fin?! ¡¿Cuál es el fin?!"

"Anna enserio creo que estas obsesionada con esto, no tiene importancia" le recriminó Hans.

"Es importante para mí, adoro esta fecha y si eres tú quien no lo comprende será mejor que te vayas"

"Bien, lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo"

Hans abandono la casa, despidiéndose secamente de todos, planearon seguirlo pero un estruendo llamo su atención. Anna salió de su habitación limpia y arreglada para reunirse con el resto, quienes la miraban confundidos.

"No me miren tan raro que si me bañe" señaló Anna algo melancólica "Bien, es la víspera de Navidad y no hay nada listo aun… iré a la cocina"

Todos guardaron silencio, obviamente algo andaba mal.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Elsa lanzándole una mirada de complot a las chicas "Merida, Rapunzel acompáñenme"

"Chicos ustedes quédense y ayuden a Anna a preparar todo para la noche" pidió Rapunzel.

"Si, por su puesto pero ¿Qué están tramando?" preguntó Eugene.

"Digamos que… saldremos por el regalo de Anna" respondió Merida con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"Me agrada esa expresión" exclamó Jack "Hagámoslo entonces"

"Confió en ustedes" dijo Elsa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Las tres abordaron el auto de la mayor.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó Rapunzel algo intranquila porque sabía que ambas eran algo… intensas al crear planes.

"A visitar a un amigo" Elsa ladeo una sonrisa, un gesto que le pareció adorable a la pelirroja pero perturbadora a la castaña.

Si, Rapunzel tenía razón, esas dos no planeaban nada bueno.

Ϡ

Hans se acomodó en su sofá con una copa y una botella de vino en mano. Encendió la televisión y cambio de canal hasta encontrarse con algo interesante o que no tratara sobre la celebración que se llevaba a cabo en ese momento. Se detuvo en un canal donde pasaban una película animada ¿Adivinen de qué? Si, Navidad.

Bebió su vino contemplado el televisor hasta que su calma fue interrumpida por su teléfono sonando. Decidió responder la llamada sin mucho interés.

"¡Feliz Navidad Hans!" aquel grito casi lo deja sordo, no podía esperar menos de sus doce molestos hermanos mayores.

"Si felices fiestas a ustedes también" respondió fingiendo emoción.

"Espera, mamá quiere hablarte"

Aquello si llamo su atención "Hans ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?"

"Normal" respondió.

"¿Y eso que significa? ¿No estas con Anna?" preguntó su madre.

"No, no quise celebrar este año"

"¿Por qué no? Tan joven y ya sin espíritu navideño quien lo diría"

"Madre, esto ya no tiene sentido, los regalos que recibo son más por compromiso que por un buen gesto, ya no soy un niño además ¿Qué se supone que haga?"

"Hijo, Navidad es para pasarla con tu familia, amigos o las personas que te aman" sentenció su madre "Las cosas materiales están de más en estas fechas, dime ¿Enserio quieres pasarla solo?"

Hans apretó los labios "No… creo"

"Bien, cuídate cariño y te visitaremos después, no olvides buscar la magia en las pequeñas cosas de la vida"

Dejo a un lado el teléfono y apago la televisión. Clavo su vista en el techo; muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, trato de comprenderlas pero aunque parecieran sencillas no tenían una respuesta clara.

"¿Por qué la Navidad se siente así?"

Se incorporó y tomo la fotografía que estaba a un lado suyo, una foto de Anna y el durante las fiestas pasadas. Ambos sonreía y gozaban de la compañía del otro mientras la nieve caía sobre ellos aquella noche.

"Por fin lo veo, la respuesta esta ante mí…Justo frente a mí" por fin lo había comprendido, la magia estaba en estar con las personas que amas, dejando a un lado lo material y las preocupaciones.

Hans estaba completamente decidido, se disculparía con Anna y la haría feliz. Tomo su abrigo deseoso por salir de su casa, más no se imaginó jamás que al abrir la puerta en lugar de ver la blanca nieve caer vería estrellas.

Su cara había impactado contra un sartén que lo esperaba apenas a unos centímetros de su entrada. Cayó inconsciente casi al instante. La autora intelectual del crimen salió de entre los arbustos satisfecha con el resultado de su plan mientras que su cómplice se mostró preocupada.

"Elsa… creo que él iba a cooperar" dijo Rapunzel bajando su fiel sartén.

"¿Y dónde queda lo divertido del secuestro?" contestó Elsa, pateando levemente a Hans "Bien, ahora todo lo que falta es meterlo en el auto"

Rapunzel asintió y tomo las piernas del secuestrado. Sin ser descubiertas acomodaron a Hans en los asientos traseros del auto de la peli-plateada "Esta Navidad va a ser extraordinaria"

"Y que lo digas" dijo Merida, quien conducía de regreso a la casa de las hermanas Arendelle.

Ϡ

"Una esfera más y… ¡Listo!" exclamó Eugene cuando terminaron de adornar el árbol. El resto de la casa igual lucia maravillosa, llena de luces y adornos que conmemoraban la ocasión.

"¡Quedo hermoso! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Eugene!" Anna dio saltos de emoción "¿En dónde quedaron Hiccup y Jack?"

"Seguro están huyendo del trabajo pero mientras nosotros deberíamos checar la cena ¿No crees?"

"Cierto" como rayo Anna se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Eugene, quien en su mente deseaba aniquilar a ese par por dejarlo solo en el trabajo.

Afuera de la casa, dos cuerpos caminaban por la nieve cargando varias cajas forradas con papel de regalo y grandes moños.

"¿Qué no era más fácil meterlos por la puerta principal y no la trasera?" se quejó Hiccup, quien cargaba lo más grande y pesado.

"Que aburrido, le quitas la diversión a todo por eso los niños no se te acercan" bufó Jack cuando idea paso por su mente "¿Y si tenemos hijos?"

"Cuando aprendas a cocinar"

"Que grosero"

Entraron en silencio a la casa y colocaron los regalos bajo el árbol sin ser descubiertos. Limpiaron la nieve que dejaron al entrar y volvieron a esconderse en el garaje.

Silencio.

"¡Quiero un hijo!" el peli plateado se le tiro encima a su pareja.

"¡Aun no!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe "¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Anna.

'Procreando' quiso decir Jack, por suerte Hiccup se lo impidió.

"Nada, Jack trataba de quitarme una araña del cabello"

"Si eso es todo ¿Por qué no nos ayudan a poner la mesa?" sentenció Eugene.

Ambos asintieron y entraron de nuevo en la casa. Entre los cuatro acomodaron la mesa; Anna había colocado un plato de más pero nadie le reprocho nada. Estuvo a punto de volver a encerrarse hasta que los gritos de su hermana se hicieron presentes.

"¡Anna!" Elsa apareció en el umbral, jalando una enorme caja y detrás de ella estaban Rapunzel y Merida empujando la misma.

"¿Es temprano para que abras tu regalo?" soltó Elsa dejando la caja en medio de la sala.

"¡Pero si eso es enorme!" exclamaron los chicos.

Anna corrió a abrazar a Elsa "No tenían porque…"

"¡Solo ábrelo!" se quejaron las dos cómplices ya cansadas.

"Bueno" la menor deshizo del enrome moño en la cima de la caja, que al quitarlo las paredes cayeron revelando el presente. Frente a ella está su novio atado de pies a cabeza pero eso no era todo, Hans usaba un traje tipo maid con delantal y la falda le llegaba a los tobillos.

"¡Hans!" Anna se apresuró a quitarle las sogas, claro aguantándose la risa de verlo vestido así.

"Lamento todo lo que dije, lo comprendí tarde pero estoy seguro de que quiero pasar Navidad contigo" Hans se acomodó el vestido y se arrodillo "¿Podrías perdonarme?"

Anna lo abrazo llena de lágrimas "Claro que sí, tonto"

Todos sonrieron, menos Elsa, por aquella dulce escena.

"Vamos, no seas una Grinch" la pelirroja abrazo a su novia y la beso "Feliz Navidad Elsa"

"Igual Merida"

"Se respira mucho amor en el aire ¿No crees, Eugene?" mencionó Rapunzel.

"¿Y que no habrá amor para mí?" contestó el mencionado, haciendo su _Arma mortal._

"Bribón" rio Rapunzel antes de dar el beso que su esposo pedía.

"Si, si mucho amor y ternura ¡¿Ya podemos comer?!" se quejó Jack.

"¡Idiota, arruinaste el momento!"

Después de que Merida y Hiccup le propinaran una paliza. Los ocho tomaron asiento, degustaron de la cena y brindaron con sidra el haber estado juntos esa fecha, pero la velada no podía concluir aun, no hasta que todos abrieran sus regalos.

Rapunzel le había regalado a Eugene su propio sartén y una mochila nueva, mientras él le dio una tiara. Merida y Elsa habían comprado su propio regalo, amabas se irían de viaje cuando la primavera llegara. Hiccup le regalo a Jack unos patines para hielo mientras que el peliblanco lo sorprendió regalándole un gato negro, al cual llamo Chimuelo.

"Perdona Anna, no tengo nada para darte… aparte de risa por el vestido que traigo" dijo Hans.

"Eso no importa, el simple hecho de que estés aquí me hace tan feliz" lo beso de sorpresa "Esa era la magia que estaba buscando, te amo Hans"

"Y yo a ti, Anna"

No había lugar para la tristeza en la casa.

Había muérdagos colgados, para su no tan mala suerte, Hiccup y Jack se habían parado abajo uno. La cara del castaño era un poema y Jack, conocido sinvergüenza, aprovecho eso para lanzársele encima y besarlo cuanto quiso.

"¡Hiccup hazme tuyo!"

"¡Todavía no quiero hijos, Jack!"

"¡Por favor, estamos en horario infantil!"

Y todos fueron felices y comieron perdices...

"Mejor pavo, es más sabroso"

"¡Jack no interrumpas al narrador!"

Gracias Hiccup. Como decía, todos tuvieron una navidad maravillosa y colorín colorado este intento de historia se ha terminado, yo me despido no sin antes desearles una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.


End file.
